Uli's Corner
by FireFly92
Summary: Read chapter to find out. Basically background on Uli Ashford from 'Legend of Team 28'. Or go to dA to see pics and understand it. Deviantart username: narutofreak39
1. ExplanationSummary

Uli's Corner – Explanation

Uli's Corner – Explanation

I'm doing this for Deviant Art as a Journal Series, but I decided to let you guys know some background information on Uli Ashford. It is slightly AU, the only difference is that Iruka is an adult, and Uli and Rita are children. That is the only major difference. If you wish, make the adults children and change the names of the children mentioned, ie: Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, etc. Just change those to random names. I do not mind. So, please enjoy. Constructed criticism is advised and welcomed, as are 'Dude, wicked awesome! Update soon', etc. But flames will be used to burn any naughty books presented in this fic. So please, enjoy!


	2. Uli's Info

Name: Uli AShford

Name: Uli Ashford  
Age: 14--20's in **Legend Of Team 28**  
Rank: ANBU  
Mask Animal: Hawk  
Eyes: Gold  
Hair: Blonde with his bangs red  
Clothes: Jeans; loose and hangin down his butt. an elbow length shirt with fishnet shirt over it and plaid boxers; which is seen cause he's too lazy to pull his pants up and get a belt.  
Personality: Kind, shy, quiet, comes off as a jerk, will help anybody he sees needing help, despite his fear.  
Appearance: http/ /narutofreak39 .deviantart .com/art /Uli-Ashford- 1-Colored- 81345147 The swirls are Tattoos. ANBU Uniform: narutofreak39 .deviantart. com/art/Uli- Ashford-ANBU -1-81283631  
Shoes: Tends to not wear them. XD  
Kekkai Genkai: The Katze Auge-- Originally like the Sharingan, he could copy moves and other than that, it wasnt like it. He can talk to animals and see through Walls, Trees, ground, etc-- Even clothes, but he tries, I repeat _**TRIES**_, to not do that.  
Translation: The Cat Eye -- Katze Auge is German  
Nationality: He's a German by blood, Konohagakurean by birth  
History: He and his sister, Rita, were part of a team with Iruka Umino, Team 28. He became the squad leader over the years, as they went through the Academy together and all the way to **ANBU**. He became ANBU at age 8, and throughout that time, he became serious and lost all his emotions. His parents died by Kyuubi.  
Other: When he has 'boredom days'; he gets completely out of character and starts whining, complaining or playing pranks. Or all three. He is also Bi.


	3. Chapter One Fer Real!

Uli sighed, sitting on a chair in his small apartment, his twin sister staring at him from the side

Uli's Corner – Chapter One

Uli sighed, sitting on a chair in his small apartment, his twin sister staring at him from the side.  
"What do you want Rita?" He asked tiredly.  
"Hokage-sama wants you. As Hawk." His sister replied. He moaned.  
"I can't have five minutes of freaking peace..." He muttered emotionlessly as he stood and went to get his mask from his room. Rita said nothing as she disappeared into the floor. Uli came out dressed in his uniform and quickly transported himself to the Hokage's Office.  
"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" He asked.  
"Ah, Hawk. Yes. I have a mission for you. B-class." She said.  
"Hai Hokage-sama."  
"You will be going with Yamato, Genma and Raidou. Here's the scroll that's to be delivered. And give this one to the other three." She handed him the scrolls.  
"Hokage-sama, if I may ask, why two Jounin and two ANBU to deliver a scroll?" He asked, masking his curiousity with ease.  
"Ah, I'm glad you asked Hawk." Tsunade said, "You see, there is potential that this mission will turn S-class. It's a precaution. You're in charge of this mission Hawk." Uli nodded.  
"Hai Hokage-sama." He said.  
"You may go." She dismissed him. Uli nodded.  
"Hai Hokage-sama." He left the room and went in search of his companions for the mission. He was the youngest, so he was sure they wouldn't like to be taking orders from him. He couldn't change the Hokage's orders though. If anything, he wanted one of them to be incharge.

He found Genma and Raidou in a bar, talking to Kakashi and other Jounin. He cursed and entered.  
"Hey! No kids are allowed in here!" Some man shouted. He removed his hood and showed his mask fully, telling them he was here on business, and not to party. Everybody eyed him suspisciously as he made his way to Genma and Raidou.  
"ANBU-san?" Raidou asked, "What are you doing here?" Uli said nothing, but gave the scroll to Raidou and Genma. They read it and frowned.  
"We do not know where Yamato is. We will find him." Raidou said. Uli nodded and the three left after the two adults paid their tab.  
"What?! We gotta take orders from a 14 year old?!" Genma hissed to Raidou after reading the mission scroll.  
"Genma stop it! He's a skilled ANBU!" Raidou glared.  
"I cannot change the Hokage's orders... But I do not wish to be in charge of this mission as you do not wish to take orders from me." Uli said with no emotion. Genma blinked.  
"I thought ANBU weren't supposed to talk unless to the Hokage or on missions." He said, confused.  
"That is what many believe, but we have free reign to speak as we please. Many do not while in uniform to hide their identities, as the Third wished us to." Uli said.  
"So what _is_ your identity?" Genma asked, hoping the kid was dumb enough to tell him.  
"I am not a fool Genma Shiranui! I may be a child but I did not get this rank for being foolish and unskilled!" Uli snapped, a bit of anger seeping through.  
"Whoa, okay! Okay! Geez, just testin ya!" Genma said, sweatdropping. Uli ignored the man and kept searching for Yamato. He found his companion and went over.  
"Yamato-sama." He said, holding out the scroll. Yamato frowned and took the scroll, eyeing Genma and Raidou. He read the scroll and looked down at Uli. He nodded and disappeared. The other three went to their homes to prepare. This mission would be difficult, and Uli needed everything and anything to ensure his survival...

--End Chapter One

Leave comments please! But no mean ones... Cronstructed criticism is welcomed though! Flames are used to burn Genma's naughty books. XD


	4. Chapter Two

Yesserz; the long awaited update of Uli's Corner!

We'll get to see the past relationship between Uli and Yamato!

WOO!

Uli: f-- you...

... . Yeah; I own nothing but Uli and Rita Ashford and their Kekkai Genkai; the Katze Auge...

ALSO; I appologize for spelling erroes; my keyboard sucks since my computer's hard drive failed and I have to use a diff. one... /U

Uli's Corner - Chapter 2

Uli walked cautiously to the Gates of Konha. He was not happy to go on this mission since he had just gotten back from one; but he would deal with it. He soon saw the gates and the other three; Genma seemingly a bit annoyed about something. Whatever; it didnt matter. And thus; the group was on their way...

--a few miles away from Konoha

"But Raidou! He's a f--king _child_!!" Genma hissed at his friend.

"You were one once too Genma! Now leave it be!" Raidou hissed back at Genma. Uli could only roll his eyes at this; glad that nobody could see beyond his mask.

"They are just concerned Hawk..." Yamato said as the two continued forward ahead of Genma and Raidou.

"Yes Yamato-sama(1). I understand." Uli responded. This mission's success relied on the skills of a fourteen year old child who hasn't even reached the heights of puberty yet. He would feel uneasy about it too; if he were not ANBU and put into Genma's position. But still; he was skilled and wouldn't let this mission fail or let his companions' names get put onto the Stone...__

--FlashBack

"Uli! Help!" 7 year old Hana Nekozuka(2) cried out for help of her friend.

"No Uli! Stay back! We need to focus on the mission!" Their squad leader; Sakumo Hatake(3) ordered.

"But Hana!" 8 year old Rita shouted.

"Sensei is right Rita!" 8 year old Zaku Makiguchi(4) replied.

_"Yes'sir!" Uli(5) said._

"We will rescue Hana later!" Sakumo said as the three other children raced off to get the scroll to Suna.

--a bit later; after scroll is delivered

"Hana!" Zaku shouted as he raced for his friend that was tied up.

"Zaku! No! Wait you fool!" Uli hissed.

"_**Katze Auge**__(6)!" Rita hissed._

"_**Katze Auge**__!" Uli activated his golden Feline Eyes after his sister had. They managed to see through the walls and..._

"AHHH!" The mixed screams of Hana Nekozuka and Zaku Makiguchi, the last of their clans, echoed through the castle and the forest.

"HANA! ZAKU!" Rita screamed.

"NO! Zaku!" Uli shouted; eyes hardening as tears threatened to fall. Rita ran for her friends; as Sakumo killed off the henchmen that murdered his students. Eventually; the leader was looking straight at the 8 year old's angry face as he glared hard.

"So... Young Ashford... We meet once more..." The man laughed.

"Orochimaru(7)..." Uli growled angrily; his feline eyes making him look deadlier than before.

"I did this for your own good... Come with me!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Never!" Uli shouted.

"Then I will make sure your powers are mine!" Orochimaru then attacked the young Ashford. Uli moved with great defense as he dodged the attack. Soon, though, he was cornered. Orochimaru then did one of the painful things Uli had hoped he wouldn't have to experience...

He had gotten the Both of Orochimaru's Curse Marks...(8)

--End Flashback  
  
"Hawk-san?" Raidou asked.

"Nande(9)?" Uli asked, snapping out of his memories.

"Nothing." Raidou said. Uli nodded and the group headed on; making it to the borders of Tea Country and Fire Country before resting...(10)

--End Chapter 2

1- Yamato isn't in ANBU gear... I dunno why I did that; but I did... Yamato's a kick ass person and needs to be acknowledged AS Yamato... 'Sides; I dunno what his ANBU code name is...

2- HAna Nekozuka belogns to my friend Hannah Cornett; do NOT steal her or both me and Hannah will kill you!

3- Sakumo Hatake... I like his style and figured I'd alternate some thigns... He dies later in Kakashi's life than what it should be... If you don't like it... GO TO FRAGGING HELL!

4- Zaku Makiguchi belogns to me... -grins- He's a cutie pie; I admit... Even if he is one of my insane personalities... Zaku was also the object of Uli's crush back then...

5- if Rita was eight then Uli was eight... They're TWINS!

6- If ya need info... Go back to the info page!! -- link

7- Orochimaru would WANT the Katze Auge... I mean; how could he NOT want it? It's got just about the same powers as Sharingan; except for the Chakra seeing thingy; but it also has OTHER freaking awesome powers... -shrugs- It goes with my plotline... so... BIG FRAGGING DEAL!!

8- Orochimaru wants awesome powers; Uli's got them... but he can also control ONE curse mark with no seal... So Orochimaru needed to make sure Uli would go to him for power to control the curse mark... So he gave him both curse marks... -shrugs- it explains the 'tattoes' as well... Except it aint on his face...

9- Nande either means What or why... I'm not sure which; but I think Nande means What... So... There! XD

10- Yes! Tea Coutnry... It was the only country that I could remember and I then thought of Idate Morino who resides in Tea Country now and then that helped with the plotl;ine and all that... So; yes Idate IS coming into this. And; also; their Jounin and ANBU; they CAN handle going that far at a fast pace because they **ARE** _**SKILLED**_ Shinobi and only _ONE_ is a child... but that child is ANBU so... -shrugs- whatev...

Other Notes:

Please leave comments...? .-

Zaku M.: YOU KILLED ME!

IM SORRY Z!!

Zaku: but then again you also let me have hott Uli crushing on me. -grins evilly-

Pervy Wolf Demon!! XD

Uli: -wants to die-

Hana: I'm telling Hannah you kill me!

She knows. I told her I killed you for story purposes in one of my fics; and now I know which one I killed you in. Difference; Zaku died too so he doesnt go emo... Uli's got that job.

Zaku: -snickers-

Rita: -sighs- Just, please people... Leave a comment and Uli and I _might_ not go insane...


End file.
